1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to serial communication technique, and in particular, relates to serial communication device and method suitable for carrying out simplex serial communication over transmission lines between a transmitter and a receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scheme for enabling serial communication devices, which conventionally carry out simplex communications, to detect a receipt error has beer, known. This scheme includes implementing a protocol (hereinafter, “frame”) including a plurality control symbols indicating a start of data transfer at a front end (representing a start frame) of valid data and a plurality of control symbols indicating an end of data transfer at a back end (representing an end frame) of the valid data, and performing data transfer from a serializer to a deserializer.
For instance, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-019188 discloses an implementation method for detecting an receipt error state by causing valid data to have, at its front end (indicating “Start”), a plurality of control symbols indicating a start of data transfer and, at its back end (indicating “END”), a plurality of control symbols indicating an end of data transfer.
However, when communication is carried out using a plurality of channels (lanes), an error caused by jitter noise can occur in the deserializer arranged at a receiver.
Frequency-deviation accommodation, deskew adjustment, and deframing required to prevent occurrence of this error arise a problem of an increase in power consumption resulting from an increase in circuit size of a high-frequency operating circuit portion.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-019188 also requires that the deserializer should perform deframing, lane-to-lane deskew adjustment, and frequency-deviation accommodation when communication is carried out using a plurality of lanes, and cannot solve the problem of an increase in power consumption resulting from an increase in circuit size of a high-frequency operating circuit portion.